Oh que la vie est belle !
by lunny
Summary: Personne n’est transparent. Tout le monde à ses petits secrets. Ses peurs, ses hontes, elles leur appartiennent. Tous les jours, ils les supportent. Mais qu’elles sontelles ? Est –ce que la triste histoire des gens vaut la peine de s’y attarder ?
1. Prologue

**Titre :** Oh que la vie est belle !

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Le monde n'appartient à personne. Du moins, j'espère.

**Genre :** Heu, je ne crois pas que je pourrai mettre ça dans un genre en particulier. Un peu de tout et de n'importe quoi. Les chapitres ne sont pas reliés les uns aux autres

**Avertissement :** Je déconseille fortement de lire à ceux dont l'âme est sensible. Il y aura des avertissements différents à chaque chapitre. Si vous n'aimez pas le genre. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de lire le chapitre. Vous pouvez passer au suivant.

**Résumé :** Personne n'est transparent. Tout le monde à ses petits secrets. Ses peurs, ses hontes, elles leur appartiennent. Tous les jours, ils les supportent. Mais qu'elles sont-elles ? Est –ce que la triste histoire des gens vaut la peine de s'y attarder ?

**Note : **Bon, étant dans l'incapacité de continuer mes autres fics, je commence celle là. Ce n'est vraiment pas une fic, C'est juste des one qui suivent la vie d'un personnage diffèrent. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas… J'avais juste envie de faire une fic sans bon sentiment. A vous de voir si c'est réussi.

Bonne lecture !

Le soleil se lève doucement à l'horizon. belle journée dirait certaines personnes. Les rayons éclairent la petite ville de Konoha. Les habitants se réveillent doucement. Un à un, ils se lèvent. Certains ouvrent leurs volets pour profiter des premiers rayons. Certains plongent dans leur couette pour éviter les rayons prédateurs. Peu à peu, la foule descend dans la rue. Les plus jeunes se pressent tandis que les adultes s'arrêtent souvent pour discuter puis ils repartent courant pour ne pas arriver en retard.

Les premières lueurs du jour,

Elles éclairent leurs vie,

Joyeux, ils courent,

Ils vivent ici.

Peu à peu, les maisons se vident, les commerces ouvrent leurs échoppes. Des sourires s'échangent, certains par spontanéité, certains par politesse, certain même par mépris. La vie se déroule partout ainsi, c'est comme ça, on ne peut rien y faire. Hypocritement, on salue le voisin, lui souhaitant une bonne journée alors qu'hier, on a entendu les cris de dispute entre sa femme et lui. On fait la bise à son ami, alors que le soir même on était dans son lit. On demande comment vont les enfants alors qu'on a entendu le fouet claquer sous les cris. On échange un sourire avec une femme enceinte même si on sait que le mari n'est pas le père. On demande si l'autre a bien dormi alors qu'on sait bien qu'il s'est envoyé en l'air toute la nuit. C'est comme ça, personne n'y changera rien.

Vous voulez les aider,

Trop fier, ils vont refuser,

Vous voulez leur donner,

Mais ils ont déjà tout piqué.

Les amis se rejoignent, ils se saluent à leurs manières, accolades, sourires, signes de tête. Variés sont leur salut. On demande si tout va bien juste par politesse. Car si tout va mal qu'est ce qu'on en a à faire ? On n'y peut rien.

Dîtes leur à demain,

Ils vous salueront

Tendez leur la main,

Ils la refuseront,

Bienvenue dans le vrai monde. Bienvenue dans Hypocrite-land. Désolé les billets ne sont ni repris ni échangés ! Désolé y a même pas de retour. Vous y avez posé les pieds et vous ne pourrez pas y échapper. Et bientôt vous serez comme eux, ne pleurez pas soyez heureux !

On dirait une publicité,

J'aimerai la faire cramer,

Pourtant tout ça est vrai,

Franchement, j'en pleurerai

Oui, je vous assure :

Oh que la vie est belle !

**Fin du prologue**

L'auteur (observant le prologue) :

-Remarquez, je me suis pas cassé la tête. C'est court et ça sert à rien. Vive mes prologue pourris !

Naruto (inquiet) :

-On va souffrir ?

L'auteur (sort un lapin en peluche) :

-Mais non ! Je vais vous envoyer voir Alice aux pays des merveilles !

Naruto (étoiles dans les yeux) :

-C'est vrai ?

L'auteur (direct) :

-Non.

Naruto (très inquiet) :

-Je crois qu'elle est de méchante humeur…

L'auteur (haussant les épaules) :

-Et alors ? des reviews please !


	2. Celui qui n'assumait pas

**Titre :** Oh que la vie est belle !

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Le monde n'appartient à personne. Du moins, j'espère.

**Genre :** Ce chapitre est bien ironique et un peu triste. Comme tous ceux qui vont suivre !

**Avertissement :** Toujours déconseillés aux âmes sensibles. On traite ici d'homosexualité refoulée /cachée et d'homophobie et de commérages en grande partie. Si ça vous choque, revenez au prochain chap.

**Résumé :** Personne n'est transparent. Tout le monde à ses petits secrets. Ses peurs, ses hontes, elles leur appartiennent. Tous les jours, ils les supportent. Mais qu'elles sont-elles ? Est –ce que la triste histoire des gens vaut la peine de s'y attarder ?

**Victime :** Iruka

**Note :** Bon, là ça commence vraiment. Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai rien contre Iruka. C'est juste une de mes nombreuses «victimes » de ma fic. Et oui, victime car moi je serai leur bourreau ! (très fière pour une fois) Merci pour toutes les reviews mais je n'ai pas le temps de répondre!

Bonne lecture !

Celui qui n'assumait pas 

Iruka, jeune homme fringuant et d'un naturel assez simple, sortit de chez lui en souriant comme à son habitude. Il aurait été mal vu qu'il sorte de chez lui avec une mine d'enterrement. Il était professeur après tout. Il assurait l'avenir de Konoha. La ville de son enfance, celle qu'il devait protéger comme tous les ninjas. Malheureusement, il devait aussi protéger ses habitants. Malheur pour le monde, ça aurait été bien mieux qu'ils crèvent. Mais avoir de telle pensée pour un professeur était impensable. Alors il effaça ses pensées de sa tête comme il aurait voulu rayer les habitants de la carte.

Ce que tu dois penser,

Ce que tu dois faire,

Ils l'ont décidé,

Quel enfer !

Il marchait dans la rue où les habitants déambulaient. Il répondait poliment au salut qu'on lui adressait. Il ne reconnaissait pas toutes les personnes qui lui adressaient un signe de tête. Mais c'était sûrement un énième parents d'un énième gosses qu'il avait instruit. Il répondait plus par obligation que par réelle envie. Il aurait bien voulu tous les envoyer se faire voir. Mais il était professeur, alors il répondait sagement, petit pion qu'il était.

Dis moi, tu pourrais,

Le courage, tu l'aurais,

Les envoyer se faire,

Pour de vrai ?

Il vit une femme se diriger vers lui, un panier de courses à la main. Mais Iruka savait bien, elle ne le trompait pas. Il était bien trop tôt pour faire les courses. Il savait bien qu'avec les autres femmes, elle échange les rumeurs, commères de malheur. Pire que des pies. On dirait des dindons à force de les entendre glousser. Par tous les Hokage, que ça l'énervait. Et que je te raconte que la fille du voisin sort avec le petit clodo du septième, que le mari de la vieille à deux rues, l'a trompé avec celle à trois rues. Vraiment c'est insupportable. Et il ne doute pas que si la femme s'approche pour le saluer vraiment c'est pour espérer qu'il lâche quelque chose. Que ce soit sur lui ou ses élèves encore innocents ! Maudites soit les commères !

Mais au fond, t'as peur,

Si elles découvraient ton secret,

Gloussant de bonheur,

Si elles le racontaient ?

La femme d'une quarantaine d'années s'approcha avec un grand sourire. Elle commença à discuter l'air de rien avec lui.

- Bonjour cher professeur ! Que faîtes vous ainsi en pleine rue ?

- Je me rendais à l'Académie pour les cours, répondit Iruka

Ainsi, il essayait de faire subtilement comprendre à la femme qu'il aimerait s'y rendre tout de suite. Mais la subtilité de l'autre femme était à prouver, elle lui demanda comme si ça lui revenait de droit :

- Puis-je m'entretenir un moment avec vous ?

Iruka sourit et répondit à l'affirmative. Qu'est ce qu'il ne devait pas faire pour les parents des élèves ? Il se demanda pourquoi il avait choisit ce métier. Il devait être masochiste quelque part. Il perdit alors cinq bonnes minutes à répondre aux questions de cette femme, dont le fils adoré avait été dans sa classe. Iruka fit semblant de s'en souvenir. Vu le nombre d'élève qu'il avait eu, il pouvait bien en oublier un.

Ils se croient parfaits,

Faudrait peut-être leur dire le vrai,

Mais ça pourrait heurter,

Leur ego surdimensionné.

Après quelques questions d'ordres professionnels, même si Iruka se demandait si elle comprenait le mot pédagogie. Une ruse comme une autre, pour l'amener à parler de ses élèves, et plus précisément de ceux dit perturbateurs. En quoi ça pouvait les intéresser ? Savoir qu'un enfant n'était pas obéissant, revenait à rendre responsable les parents de l'enfant. Et bien sûr tout ça derrière leur dos. Le pire sûrement, c'était qu'une mère aurait pu avoir toutes ces informations en demandant à son enfant. Mais à quoi servait d'écouter son gosse ? C'est vrai, ça braillait, ça demandait plein de jouet et comble du malheur de l'attention. Alors en plus tenir une conversation avec lui ! Ses jouets lui suffisaient ou sinon il restait la baby-sitter. Non écouter son gosse c'était chiant. On se demandait bien pourquoi on les faisait. Instinct maternel paraît-il, foutaises. C'était sûrement pour l'exhiber fièrement en montrant à quel point ils étaient sages. C'était dégueulasse de penser ça, certaines mères étaient bien attentives à leurs gosses. C'est pourquoi Iruka s'arrêta. C'était un professeur après tout.

Cette excuse tu l'as sorti combien de fois ?

Je suis un professeur je peux pas faire ça !

Tu le penses bien toi,

Pourquoi tu le dirais pas ?

Iruka, courageux et protégeant ses élèves résista aux questions. La femme voyant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de ce côté ci tenta un autre sujet de commérages. Elle l'amena sur le tapis habillement

- Cher professeur, vous ne savez pas les dernières nouvelles ?

Quelque part en lui, Iruka ne voulait absolument pas savoir les dernières nouvelles. Il se sentait dans la peau de ces gens qui se mêlent de tout sans y être invité. Et il n'appréciait guère ce fait. Il secoua la tête en signe de négation, plus vite il répondra, plus vite ça sera fini.

- Vous savez la petit Hana ? Celle qui habite dans la petite rue derrière celle…

Non, Iruka ne savait pas. Non, Iruka ne connaissait pas Hana. Non, Iruka n'écoutait pas ce que lui disait la mère de famille. Honnêtement, il s'en fichait royalement, c'est vrai quoi, il la connaissait même pas ! Mais ça, la femme ne le savait pas. Et même si elle avait su, elle aurait sûrement continué. La nature humaine est vraiment bizarre…

Mais toi non plus t'es pas normal,

Tu te sens si sale,

Personne ne comprendrait,

S'ils le savaient.

- Enfin bref, elle sort finalement avec lui. Mais en fait professeur, j'ai entendu dire que vous n'avez personne…

Douée, machiavélique, manipulatrice, qu'est ce que cette femme foutait ici ? Elle aurait très bien section torture et interrogatoire avec Ibiki. Elle avait réussi à amener avec un sujet anodin, une question des plus personnel et tout ça en toute innocence. Pitié, faîtes qu'on le protège de ce genre de femme à l'avenir ! Des années de commérages derrières elle, elle était expérimentée pour tirer les vers du nez. Iruka ne paniqua pourtant pas, non, Iruka était calme et posé, il savait réfléchir. Il se gratta la joue en rougissant et souriant, il répondit :

-Heu, personne pour l'instant.

Il vit la moue faussement déçue de la femme. Son cerveau lui disait de s'éloigner le plus loin possible. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir, c'était un professeur.

Ta vie privée ne concerne que toi,

Des comptes à rendre t'en a pas !

Pourtant, tu te planque,

Qu'est-ce qui te manque ?

- Vous savez à moi, vous pouvez le dire, professeur. Je ne dirai rien à personne, je vous assure !

Mais oui, et pendant qu'elle y est Konoha, c'est Disneyland ! Même si par bonheur, il arrivait à avoir une liaison avec quelqu'un, lui dire reviendrait à l'écrire en rose fluo et en gros sur la pancarte d'Ichiraku, et encore. Non, vraiment, il avait l'air si con que ça ? Parce que franchement, il en était presque vexé.

- Je vous assure, je n'ai vraiment personne !

La femme fit une moue dubitative avant de le saluer et de s'éloigner. Elle ne paraissait pas convaincue, mais il s'en fichait. Si elle ne voulait pas le croire, c'était son problème. Iruka reprit sa route pressant le pas. Il allait arriver en retard si ça continuait, pas que les élèves s'en plaindraient. Mais il fallait toujours compter sur les parents pour enfoncer le clou. Maudit soit les parents, maudits soit les habitants, maudit soit Konoha !

Il y a vraiment des jours où Iruka était de méchante humeur.

Dis pourquoi t'es fâché ?

Pourtant elle voulait pas t'énerver,

T'as peur d'assumer tes choix ?

Mais peut-être que tu les assumes même pas ?

Après une journée assez calme pour une fois, les enfants devaient avoir un sixième sens pour savoir qu'il était très mais alors très énervé. Pourtant, ça ne se voyait pas beaucoup. Il souriait toujours. Les gosses ont donc un sixième sens qu'ils perdent à l'âge adulte malheureusement… Il rentre enfin chez toi. Il se laisse tomber sur ton canapé. C'est doux et confortable. Il pourrait t'endormir là mais les paroles de cette femme le hantent. C'est vrai de quoi elle se mêle ? S'il n'a personne, c'est son problème ! Et même s'il avait quelqu'un, il ne le dirait pas.

T'auras honte de lui ou de toi ?

Un peu des deux, je crois,

Mais qui je suis pour juger ?

T'as qu'à m'ignorer.

Il se dégouttait parfois, mais il se disait que ça, ça ne serait rien comparé au dégoût des autres. C'est vrai, ils trouveraient sûrement ça dégueulasse d'aimer les hommes. Comment ça ! Vous ne savez pas ? Comme la totalité de Konoha de toutes façons, alors, je vais vous expliquer simplement, juste en un mot.

Homosexuel.

Oui Monsieur Iruka, professeur d'Académie, enseignant à de pauvres élèves innocents les rudiments pour devenir ninjas, celui dont la gentillesse était reconnue, tel qu'on le prenait bien souvent pour une bonne poire, celui dont tout Konoha appréciait, était homosexuel.

Oui, on le virerait sûrement en apprenant ça. Tsunade-sama, ne dirait sûrement rien, quand est un pigeon comme elle et qu'on est Hokage, ce n'est pas très grave. D'ailleurs, il se souvenait avoir entendu une rumeur comme quoi, il coucherait avec l'Hokage et que c'était pour ça qu'il était célibataire. C'était horrifiant ce que le gens pouvaient inventer. Heureusement, on avait reconnu peu de temps après que non. Iruka était bien trop gentil et innocent pour se taper l'Hokage. Il s'était toujours demandé s'il ne devait pas trouver ça vexant.

Des choses, on en raconte,

Les gens ne prennent même plus la peine,

De savoir si l'info est saine,

De toutes façons, ça compte ?

L'Hokage ne dirait rien mais, les parents des élèves eux ne supporterait pas. Vous vous rendez compte ? Un homosexuel enseignant au futur de Konoha. Il les compromettrait ! Il ferait d'eux un être comme lui, un homosexuel ! Ça peut paraître aberrant, mais ça serait ainsi, il ne faut pas risquer que Konoha soit déshonoré !

Le déshonneur sur le village,

Ça choquerait tous les âges,

Non personne n'accepterait,

Non, tout le monde le fuirait.

Alors, il ne dirait rien, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait dire ? Il ne pourrait pas se défendre, sa parole ne vaudrait plus rien. De personne respectée il passerait pour une vermine. Alors il se taisait. De toutes façons, il n'avait rien à dire, il était homosexuel. Qu'est ce qu'il aurait pu ajouter ? Il était en tort, absolument en tort ! Il devrait être normal ! Il pourrait vivre avec une femme. Il pourrait fonder une famille. Mais il ne supporterait pas de mentir ainsi, à quelqu'un, qu'il ne pourrait jamais aimer. Alors il restait seul.

Tu suis leurs convictions ?

Tu suis leur foutues raisons ?

Tu crois pas que ton cœur,

A besoin de bonheur ?

Il se laissa blottir contre le canapé. Sa respiration ralentit doucement dans le silence de la pièce vide. Il se laissa aller dans un sommeil réparateur. Ses soucis semblaient tellement loin dans ses rêves… Il les fuyait comme d'habitude.

Demain sera plus beau,

C'est ce qu'on m'a dit une fois,

Mais je sais que c'est faux,

Je n'y crois pas.

Ses pensées se perdirent dans ses songes. Peut-être qu'il aurait du dormir pour l'éternité. Qui sait, peut-être son prince charmant l'aurait réveillé ?

Oui je vous le répète :

Oh que la vie est belle !

**Fin !**

L'auteur (relisant l'air intéressé) :

- Mm, je crois que j'ai un peu dévié de l'idée principale du one. Mais c'est pas grave ! Par contre, je trouve ça très court…

Iruka (agitant les feuilles du one) :

- Parce que tu voulais me martyriser pendant plus de pages encore ! Puis pourquoi moi ?

L'auteur (reprenant les feuilles l'air catastrophé) :

- Hé j'ai mis du temps à le faire ! Puis, je t'ai pris toi parce que je trouvais ça marrant !

Iruka (hurlant) :

- Mais c'est quoi ces critères à la con !

La mégère de service (outrée) :

- Professeur ! Surveillez votre langage !

Iruka (faisant un geste grossier à la mégère) :

- Mais et puis quoi encore !

La ménagère de service (s'évanouit choquée) :

- Argh !

L'auteur et Iruka se regardent, ils repartent tous les deux chacun de leur côté.

La ménagère de service (revenant à elle) :

- Oh la petite peste a oublié de demander des reviews…

L'auteur (revenant à la charge) :

- Qui est si petite que même en sautant sur les touches, elle peut pas écrire reviews ?

La ménagère de service (suppliant) :

- Sauvez-moi de ces cinglés !

Oups, j'ai oublié : Je pars en vacances pendant une semaine, donc c'est sûrement ma dernière udpade avant la semaine prochaine.


	3. Celle qu’on ne voyait pas

**Titre :** Oh que la vie est belle !

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Le monde n'appartient à personne. Du moins, j'espère.

**Genre :** Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus sombre et parle d 'automutillation.

**Avertissement :** Alors, on traite d'automutilation et de trucs dans le genre, si quelque chose ne vous plaît pas, demi tour et revenez au prochain chapitre.

**Résumé :** Personne n'est transparent. Tout le monde à ses petits secrets. Ses peurs, ses hontes, elles leur appartiennent. Tous les jours, ils les supportent. Mais qu'elles sont-elles ? Est –ce que la triste histoire des gens vaut la peine de s'y attarder ?

**Victime :** Hinata

**Note :** Autre thème et autre victime bien sûr. J'essaie de faire de mon mieux. Mais si je ne le fais pas ; je n'aurai aucun regrets ! Parce que je fais ce que je veux na ! (comment ça : puérile ?) merci pour vos reviews ! Oui les trucs entre les paragraphes m'appartiennent.

Bonne lecture !

**Celle qu'on ne voyait pas.**

Hinata, qu'est ce que l'on aurait pu dire sur cette personne ? Tellement peu de choses, car personne ne la connaissait vraiment. Elle n'était que la petite fille qui rougissait tout le temps. Pourtant elle aurait voulu devenir meilleure, mais ses efforts ne servait à rien. La seule personne dont elle espérait le regard ne la voyait pas, ne voyant que son faible potentiel. Ne voyant pas en elle l'héritière de leurs techniques. Ne voyant que sa sœur cadette. Pourtant, elle essayait, mais peut-être qu'elle avait perdu espoir…

Tu aimerais un regard,

Parfois, tu en as marre,

On ne te voie pas,

Pourtant t'es là !

La première fois qu'elle avait commencée, c'était un jour bien spécial, le jour où elle était née, le jour de son anniversaire. Pourtant tout avait bien commencé, ses amis lui avaient offert des cadeaux. Même Naruto lui avait souhaité avec un grand sourire. Pourtant quand elle rentra chez elle, rien. Son père ne la regarda même pas à table, comme s'il avait oublié. Peut-être que non mais qu'il s'en fichait. Le pire sûrement fut Neiji lui avait même souhaité alors qu'il l'avait détesté pendant tant d'années. Son père l'avait oublié. Son père ne l'avait même pas salué. Pourtant elle faisait tant d'effort, mais rien.

Franchement, il s'en fout,

Pour lui, il y a pas de vous,

Tu n'es qu'une erreur qu'il a faite

T'es tristounette ?

La lame de son kunai avait eut l'air attirant dans son monde morose. Il avait fait couler du sang et avait mis du rouge dans son monde trop blanc. Il lui avait donné de la chaleur sur ton poignet. Il s'était écoulé dans le lavabo. Il avait disparu sous le jet d'eau. Et quand elle s'est rendu compte, elle a vite refermé la plaie comme elle pouvait. Comme un enfant pris en faute, elle avait caché sa blessure et effacé les traces de sang sur le carrelage.

Mais au fond, ça t'avait fait du bien ?

Tu tes sentit mieux le lendemain ?

Dis-moi, tu détestes,

Sois honnête !

Alors doucement ça commença. Elle recherchait la douleur. Ça atténuait sa tristesse, c'était une façon comme une autre pour quitter ce monde quelques instants. Il était juste un peu plus dangereux. Tous les soirs quand son père et sa sœur étaient couché depuis fort longtemps. Alors, elle se levait de son futon trop doux et se dirigeait vers cette porte trop belle, son kunai trop tranchant à la main. Doucement, elle la poussait pour atteindre ce couloir trop grand et évitant ces gardes trop inutiles, elle se rendait dans cette salle de bain trop blanche. Irrémédiablement, elle se rendait devant ce miroir trop grand. Doucement, elle levait son poignet et tout aussi doucement, elle le coupait. Ça faisait mal au début, mais c'est ce qu'elle recherchait, se sentir vivante, dans ce monde trop mauvais. C'était comme apaisant. Et quand elle retournait se coucher, ses poignets soignés, elle s'endormait le sourire aux lèvres.

Le monde a toujours été comme ça,

On blesse ce que l'on aime pas,

Mais toi petit princesse,

C'est toi que tu blesses.

Mais personne n'avait remarqué dans la demeure, le changement de la jeune fille. Mais, ils ne faisaient pas très attention à elle. Elle n'était même pas digne d'un salut. Les gens, qu'elle croisait, ne lui lançaient qu'un regard froid ou méprisant. Pourtant, elle se rappelait quand elle était enfant comme les gens la regardait courir dans les couloirs. Un regard bienveillant et un sourire aux lèvres, ils lui adressaient des signes respectueux. A cette époque, son père la prenait dans ses bras. Maintenant, ça avait changé, elle avait grandi. Pourtant, elle restait la même. Peut-être que c'était ça le problème.

Quand tu es née,

Ils ont dit que t'avais de jolis yeux,

Mais maintenant ils ne le pensent plus,

Pour eux, tu ne les mérites même plus.

Elle n'était pas la fière combattante qu'ils attendaient, elle n'était qu'une erreur sur le parcours. Elle n'avait que ses yeux blancs, elle n'avait pas assez de force. Elle avait essayé, mais rien. Elle n'était pas digne d'appartenir à leur famille. Alors, elle avait abandonné. Pourtant, elle n'arrêtait pas de s'entraîne, parce que les gens de cette famille hostiles, elle s'en fichait ; Mais elle aurait voulu exister aux yeux de son père.

Tu voudrais qu'il t'aime ?

C'est pourquoi tu te malmène,

Tu vois pas qui a autres choses dans la vie ?

Des gens, tes amis.

Ses amis ne voyaient pas qu'elle a mal, mais elle ne le montrait pas. Peut-être que s'ils faisane plus attention, ils auraient remarqué ces cernes sur son visage ? Ou peut-être les coups de lames sur son bras. Mais ils n'ont pas, mais peut-être qu'ils ne voulaient pas voir. Si elle leur avait dit, ils auraient réagit, mais Hinata ne disait rien, car il n'y avait rien à dire.

T'avais peur qu'ils t'en veuillent,

Mais se sont tes amis !

Tu n'étais pas seule,

J'aurai voulu enlever les si…

Mais malgré tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Malgré toute sa tristesse, elle n'avait pas pleuré comme si le sang le faisait à sa place. Peut-être que son père aurait été fier d'elle ? Allez savoir, pleurer était une marque de faiblesse non ? Et elle ne l'avait pas fait.

Un jour, comme une poupée de porcelaine,

Tu te briseras,

Moi, j'ai de la peine,

En imaginant ça…

Alors qu'une dernière perle de sang s'écoule de son bras, elle se regarde dans le miroir. Elle voit ses cheveux en bataille, elle voit son regard perdu, elle se voit simplement. Et doucement une larme unique s'écoule de sa joue. Finalement son père ne sera jamais fier d'elle.

Personne n'a jamais été fier de moi,

Je m'en suis sorti, tu vois,

Alors baisses pas les bras,

Un jour tu en riras.

Ce soir là, elle resta éveillé toute la nuit dans son immense chambre, personne ne vit sa douleur et sa tristesse. Personne ne la vit. Mais peut-être que quelqu'un la verra un jour et la consolera ? Qui sait ?

Oui, je le ressasse sans cesse !

Oh que la vie est belle !

**Fin !**

L'auteur (relisant) :

- Bon, oki c'est court, mais y avait pas vraiment de matière. Le prochain chap. est relié inconsciemment à celui là. C'est pourquoi c'est court, car j'aurai pu faire un chap. avec les deux.

Hinata (rougissant de timidité) :

- Dis, pourquoi je suis si triste ? Tu m'aimes pas ?

L'auteur (très gêné) :

- Mince, là je m'en veux un peu, c'est vrai que c'est pas sympa. Mais je peux pas faire de traitement de faveur !

Hinata (repart en triturant ses doigt) :

- Ah !

L'auteur (commence à culpabiliser) :

- J'ai l'impression qu'elle m'en veut… C'est juste une impression, non ?

(Un kunai passe à côté de l'auteur)

- Ah ben non, elle m'en veut grave… Et vous ? reviews ?


	4. Celui qui ne pouvait rien

**Titre :** Oh que la vie est belle !

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Les thèmes sont du grand n'importe quoi d'après moi…

**Genre :** un peu de romance hétéro et beaucoup d'automutillation

**Avertissement :** comme dans le dernier chapitre, automutilation mais le thème principal est l'impossibilité de faire quelque chose. . Sinon, la présence d'un amour à sens unique et incestueux donc si quelque chose vous choque, revenez au prochain chap.

**Résumé :** Personne n'est transparent. Tout le monde à ses petits secrets. Ses peurs, ses hontes, elles leur appartiennent. Tous les jours, ils les supportent. Mais qu'elles sont-elles ? Est –ce que la triste histoire des gens vaut la peine de s'y attarder ?

**Victime :** Neiji

**Note :** Bien, un peu d'amour dans cette fic un peu, même beaucoup, space… Mais bon, amour ne veut pas dire joyeux, c'est même le plus souvent le contraire. Serais-je pessimiste ou réaliste ?

Bonne lecture !

Celui qui ne pouvait rien 

Neiji avait rencontré sa cousine encore jeune. La première chose qu'il avait fait en la voyant, c'était lui sourire. Elle lui avait sourit à son tour, timidement, mais un petit sourire. Il était insouciant à cette époque. Son père était encore vivant, il ne connaissait pas encore de problème, il ne recherchait pas à surpasser la branche principale. Il ne savait même pas qu'il faisait partie de la branche secondaire. Tout ce qu'il avait su, c'est que Hinata était sa cousine. Et il avait heureux quand elle avait répondu à son sourire.

Enfant, tu l'aimais bien,

Grandis, ça change rien,

Tu l'aimes comme une famille,

Peut-être même plus aussi.

Après la mort de son père, il l'avait très peu revu. Et pendant ses rares occasions où il croisait son regard, il semblait vouloir sa mort. Peut-être qu'il avait raison ? Si elle ne s'était pas fait presque kidnapper, son père ne serait jamais mort. Voyant ses regards menaçants, elle baissait ses yeux. Et cela l'énervait encore plus, elle ne pouvait même pas supporter un regard menaçant.

Tu l'as aussi détesté,

Tu l'as regretté,

Mais pourquoi ?

Tu regrettes quoi ?

Maintenant, il vivait dans la même maison qu'elle, dans la même aile, juste à côté de sa chambre. Il ne la détestait plus, elle n'avait rien à craindre de lui. Ils se croisaient souvent dans les couloirs, mais Hinata ne le voyait plus. Elle semblait ignorer ce qu'il l'entourait, se contentant d'avancer. Neiji ne s'en inquiéta pas outre mesure, il savait que la jeune fille était assez rêveuse. Pourtant, quand elle passait près de lui, sans même un regard, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de suivre des yeux sa petite silhouette, jusqu'à qu'elle disparaisse dans l'ombre d'un couloir lointain. Il passait plusieurs minutes à regarder, sans penser à rien. Les gens avaient trouvé ça étrange. Mais il s'était habitué à voir le jeune génie fixant le bout d'un couloir. Bien qu'ils n'en sachent pas la raison, ils le laissèrent tranquille sans poser de question.

Tu cherches une réponse ?

Tu veux savoir ce qu'elle pense ?

Je suis désolé,

Je ne peux pas t'en parler…

Une nuit, alors qu'il rentrait bien tard de son entraînement, il vit la jeune fille passer près de lui, sans l'apercevoir. Pourtant, il ne se fondait aucunement parmi les murs rougeoyant, pourtant des chandelles éclairaient le couloir, mais la jeune fille passait sans le voir. Ou peut-être ne s'en souciait-elle pas. Il décida de la suivre. Poussé par un sentiment de curiosité étrange. Il n'aurait pas du la suivre, ça ne se faisait pas, se répétait-il, pourtant il le faisait.

Un brin de curiosité,

T'as fait avancer,

Si tu avais su ce que tu verrais,

Tu aurais reculé ?

Quand elle pénétra dans la salle de bain, il hésita à la suivre. Peut-être était-ce juste un besoin nocturne. Mais tout besoin nocturne que ce serait, pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas fermé la porte ? Ses pieds s'avancèrent doucement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Il aurait pu utiliser son œil blanc, mais il ne voyait pas l'intérêt s'il pouvait regarder directement. Quand il la vit devant le miroir, il pensa simplement qu'elle était venue se laver le visage. Pourtant, il resta à l'observer. Même d'aussi loin, à travers le reflet du miroir, il voyait ses yeux vides. Il la vit pencher la tête sur le côté. Quand il la vit lever son poignet, il l'observa anxieux. Quand elle leva son kunaï et se le planta dans son poignet, il entra dans la pièce en courant.

Tu vois, la princesse de ton cœur,

A un petit problème,

La petite princesse de ton cœur,

S'ouvre tout grand les veines.

Il arracha le kunai des mains de la jeune fille. Hinata essaya de récupérer son bien, mais s'agitant, elle renversa du sang sur la tenue de Neiji. Celui-ci regarda le sang l'air horrifié. Il prit la trousse de soin dans l'armoire et attrapa le poignet d'Hinata pour le soigner. Celle-ci vider de vie s'endormit. Il la ramena dans sa chambre, il la couvrit de ses draps et rentra dans sa propre chambre. Couché dans son lit, il espéra que ce qu'il venait de vivre n'était qu'un stupide rêve…

Pas plutôt un cauchemar,

Que tu aurais fait dans le noir,

Mais là n'est pas la question,

Tu vas l'aider, non ?

Le lendemain, il alla la voir. Il lui interdit de recommencer. Hinata le supplia, mais Neiji ne l'écouta pas. Une semaine passa, Neiji veillant à ce qu'elle ne trouve pas d'occasion de sortir la nuit pour se torturer. Il avait pris soin d'enlever tout objet coupant de la chambre d'Hinata. Celle-ci semblait de plus en plus mal. Elle semblait dépérir de jour en jour. Même son père le remarqua. On appela un médecin, il aurait été mal vu qu'on laisse la jeune fille dans cet état. Cette dernière, dans sa chambre, allongée dans son lit, avait une forte fièvre. Le médecin pronostiqua une forte contrariété, il prescrit des somnifères et reconstituants, mais il ajouta que le meilleur remède serait de faire disparaître cette contrariété.

Tu n'avais pas le choix,

Tu t'es dit ça,

J'aurai souhaité le contraire,

Mais même moi je ne pouvais le faire.

Le soir même, Neiji entra dans la chambre d'Hinata, il la leva et l'emmena vers la salle de bain. Bien qu'il aurait aimé faire autre chose, il ne voulait pas que la jaune fille souffre. Il le souhaitait le moins du monde et pourtant… Il se demandait si ça ne revenait pas au même. S'il la conduisait à cette salle de bain, elle se ferait souffrir. Mais en même temps, cela lui était indispensable. Comme un drogue pensa-t-il traversant la porte de la salle de bain.

Tu as peut-être compris,

Tu as voulu son bonheur,

Mais ce n'est pas du malheur,

Tout ceci ?

Quand elle s'enfonça la lame dans son poignet, il ne détourna pas le regard. Il avait décidé que s'il ne pouvait rien faire, il resterait tout de même témoin silencieux. Peut-être qu'il ressentirait sa douleur, même un tout petit peu. Mais il savait que ça ne serait rien, absolument rien face à ce qu'elle ressentait. Mais peut-être que c'était faux. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas mal. Et sa douleur, ce n'était pas celle d'Hinata, c'était la sienne. Celle de voir ce qu'on aime se faire du mal…

Mais t'y peux quoi ?

C'est elle qui veut, pas toi,

Si tu lui avais dit la vérité,

Ce que tu ressentais.

Neiji tandis la main vers le poignet quand il sembla que la jeune fille eut fini. Il le soigna comme il y a une semaine et comme il le ferait sûrement demain et tous les jours qui suivraient, à jamais peut-être ? Il n'avait plus l'espoir de la voir arrêter. Elle y était trop accrochée. Alors, il serait là derrière elle, soignant ses plaies à chaque fois. Se punissant mentalement en voyant le rouge s'écouler de son bras. Et cette torture était bien dure.

Tu veux te prendre pour un chevalier,

Soignant les blessures de sa dulcinée

Ou tu veux te racheter ?

De pas pouvoir l'aider.

Il la raccompagna jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle lui dit un mot. Un mot qu'il aurait préféré entendre dans d'autres circonstances. Et quand elle referma sa porte, il se dirigea vers la sienne. Quand il se coucha parmi les draps froids, il pensa que demain il devrait refaire pareil, comme si c'était une routine. Leur petit secret à eux deux. Un secret que le jeune homme n'aurait jamais voulu voir exister.

T'as pas peur,

Qu'un soir par erreur,

Tu la retrouve, le corps blanc,

Sur un parquet plein de sang ?

Et cette nuit, ce lourd secret le travaillait, ce secret qu'il aurait voulu effacer. Et ce mot qu'elle avait prononcé, Ce merci. Pourquoi dire ça ? Il ne faisait rien, il rachetait simplement sa propre conscience car il l'aimait trop, beaucoup trop pour lui faire du mal. Et peut-être que le fait que se soit elle qui se l'inflige était un peu moins lourd dans son cœur, mais rien n'est moins sûr.

J'ai jamais eu bonne conscience,

Du moins je le pense,

Mais à quoi ça servirait,

Si tu l'avais ?

Quand il ferma les yeux, il s'endormit avec l'image de la petite fille qui lui souriant quand il était enfant.

Je n'ai pas de souvenirs heureux,

Ni trop malheureux,

De toute façon j'évite d'y penser,

Pourquoi s'y attarder ?

Oui, je le clame sans m'arrêter :

Oh que la vie est belle !

Fin ! 

L'auteur (regardant la feuile couverte de sang) :

- Hinata ! combien de fois je t'ai dis de pas faire ça sur mes feuilles de fics !

Neiji (regardant la feuille) ;

- C'est de la sauce tomate imbécile…

L'auteur (lampe qui s'illumine au-dessus de sa tête) :

- Mais oui ! Ma pizza !

Hinata (triturant ses doigts) :

- Neiji-san, vous m'aimez ?

Neiji (regardant l'auteur) :

- Non, je pense juste que cet auteur a abusé de sake…

L'auteur (hurlant) :

- Pas vrai d'abord ! Je me saoule qu'au yaourt à boire !

Hinata (rougissant) :

- Donc, vous ne m'aimez pas ?

L'auteur (regardant Hinata partir) :

- Mais je croyais que…

Neiji (s'écroulant par terre) :

- Ah j'y crois pas ! J'ai failli me faire prendre !

L'auteur (réfléchissant) :

- Maieuh, tu lui as menti…

Neiji (hurlant) :

- Mais bien sûr ! Tu crois qu'elle va penser quoi sinon ? On est cousins je te rappelle !

L'auteur (regarde partir Neiji avec un cafard au-dessus de la tête) :

- Maieuh…

Hinata (avec un autre cafard sur la tête) :

- Neiji-san m'aime pas…

L'auteur (soupirant) :

- J'y comprendrais jamais rien aux persos de manga ! Review comme même ?


	5. Celle qui ne s'aimait pas

**Titre :** Oh que la vie est belle !

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Le monde n'appartient à personne. Du moins, j'espère.

**Genre :** Ce chapitre est déprimant à souhait… cette fic est déprimante…

**Avertissement :** Là on parle de mal être, d'anorexie ect… rien de joyeux en somme, donc ceux que ça choque revenez au prochain chap.

**Résumé :** Personne n'est transparent. Tout le monde à ses petits secrets. Ses peurs, ses hontes, elles leur appartiennent. Tous les jours, ils les supportent. Mais qu'elles sont-elles ? Est –ce que la triste histoire des gens vaut la peine de s'y attarder ?

**Victime :** Ino

**Note :** Honnêtement, je n'aime pas trop Ino, mais bon, je ne ferais pas pire que pour les autres. Remarquez que je respecte une certaine parité dans cette fic. Un chapitre avec un garçon et un autre avec une fille. Comme quoi des fois, la parité ça a pas que du bon…

Bonne lecture !

Nom :Yamanaka

Prénom : Ino

Une présentation coutre et simple. C'était ce qui avait eu marqué sur la feuille de la jeune blonde. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un d'exubérant. Elle se contentait de dire les choses comme elles étaient. En criant, bien des fois, mais elle le disait. Mais ce n'était pas pour ça que les jeunes garçons se retournaient sous ses pas. Ce n'était pas pour ça que la plupart des petites filles l'admiraient. Non c'était pour un autre facteur : la beauté.

Ino était belle, de longs cheveux blonds et lisses, des yeux bleus et une silhouette mince.

Rien de bien étonnant alors qu'on la regarde passer.

Petite on lui disait déjà,

Mais que tu es jolie toi !

Il fallait qu'elle garde la même image,

Pour le regard de son entourage.

Son enfance, elle s'en rappelait un peu. Elle se souvenait des milliers de couleurs dans le magasin de sa mère. Mais surtout de cette odeur douce. Mais elle ne venait pas des fleurs, non elle venait du comptoir. Sa mère l'asseyait toujours sur la grande chaise près du comptoir pour l'avoir à l'œil. Le comptoir était bien proche de la chaise. Dans un bol, des milliers billes colorées. Des fois, quand un enfant venait, sa mère plongeait la main dans le bocal et tendait un bonbon à l'enfant. Mais Ino avait beau tendre la main. Sa mère ne lui en donnait pas. Un jour, alors qu'elle était partie à la réserve. Ino se leva sur sa chaise. Doucement, elle tendit la main vers le bol coloré. Une porte claqua quelque part la faisant sursauter. Le bocal tomba au sol, les billes se répandirent sur le sol. Sa mère arriva terrifiée, elle regarda les billes de couleur étalées. Elle comprit l'intention qu'avait eut la petite fille. Alors la petite Ino se reçut une fessée. Pour sa gourmandise ou son inconscience ? Elle n'avait jamais su. C'était la première fois que sa mère la frappait.

Un souvenir sans importance,

Mais ça a ait une différence,

Tu t'interdis un peu de tout,

Un souvenir des coups ?

Elle regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Ses jambes étaient trop grosses, son visage trop joufflu, ses bras pas assez fins, ses doigts trop boudinés, ses pieds trop grand, son ventre trop gros, sa poitrine trop petite. Elle voyait tant de défauts dans son esprit. Elle n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait être. Elle n'était pas belle…

C'est un critère beaucoup trop vaste,

Un critère néfaste,

Il te fait poser des questions,

Certaines ne valant pas un rond.

Il fallait qu'elle devienne mince, Il fallait qu'elle puisse se regarder dans le miroir sans se dégoûter. Elle ne jetait même pas un coup d'œil dans les vitrines ternes par peur d'y voir son reflet. Mais pourtant, des fois, elle s'arrêtait et se regardait. Mentalement elle faisait une liste de ses défauts puis reprenait son chemin en se les ressassant.

Un reflet c'est quoi ?

Ce que les autres voient de toi ?

Alors je peux t'assurer,

Pas la peine de t'inquiéter.

A table, elle mangeait sous le regard de ses parents, des fois sa mère lui interdisait certaines choses :

- C'est trop gras,

- Tu as assez mangé.

- Tu vas ressembler à un goret si tu continues.

Alors, elle obéissait. Elle essayait de faire des efforts pour ressembler à ces jeunes filles dans ces magasines, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle n'arrivait à rien.

Si t'es conne, deviens jolie,

L'imbécile qui a dit ça n'a rien compris,

On fait ce qu'on veut,

Et pas pour eux.

Le repas fini, un tour aux toilettes. Penché sur la cuvette, un goût de bille emplissant sa bouche, elle vomissait. Des larmes se mélangeaient à la sueur, elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle avait honte de faire ça, mais elle le devait. Sinon, elle n'y arriverait pas. Oui, elle ne sera pas ce qu'on attend d'elle.

Mais tu t'en fous de ce que les gens attendent !

Ce que ces enfoirés pensent !

Les autres décident pas,

Tout ce que tu fais c'est pour toi.

Elle se relève doucement, tire la chasse et va se rincer la bouche. Recrache dans le lavabo. Tout ça automatiquement, comme quelque chose d'inévitable. Elle ouvre la porte de la salle de bain. Reviens regarder la télé. Ses parents n'ont rien remarqué. Mais s'ils avaient fait plus attention peut-être… des fois, une petite remarque blesse trop.

Se laisser bercer par les critiques,

S'endormir avec les réflexions,

Tous te lancent des petites piques,

Qui te hanteront.

Le ciel est beau aujourd'hui, mais elle ne le regarde pas. C'est pourtant dommage, si elle avait vu la forme boudinée des nuages, l'air rondelet du soleil, l'immensité du ciel, elle aurait peut-être compris quelque chose ou peut-être pas…

Tu crois pas que tu es belle ?

Que t'éclaire comme le soleil ?

Tu crois pas que tu t'es trompé ?

Sur le sens du mot beauté ?

Un courant d'air soulève ses cheveux, une vitrine lui renvoie son reflet. Doucement, il se transforme. Son reflet étant enfant mange des bonbons en souriant. Elle repart le pas léger. Peut-être que finalement ce n'est qu'une question de maturité ?

Fais-moi confiance, ça s'arrangera,

T'y pensera même pas,

Et tu vois,

Tu sera toi.

Oui, je le relate sans cesser :

Oh que la vie est belle !

**Fin !**

L'auteur (relisant le texte) :

- J'avoue que c'est très court et pas très construit. Je crois que je n'aime pas entrer dans la nature profonde des persos que je n''aime pas. Après je vais finir par les plaindre...

Ino (secouant l'auteur) :

- Comment ça ! Je suis grosse ! Espèce d'auteur à la noix ! Je vais t'en foutre des grosses !

L'auteur (hurlant à son tour) :

- Hé un peu de respect ! C'est un miracle que je e t'ai pas trucidé, coupé en morceaux et planqué dans un placard !

Ino (reculant) :

- Tu n'oserais pas ?

L'auteur (sortant sa scie) :

- Si aucun revieweur ne s'oppose…

Inon (hurlant) :

- Ah empêchez-la ! Veux pas mourir !


	6. Celui qui dépendait

**Titre :** Oh que la vie est belle !

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. L'intelligence n'appartient à personne, c'est juste à nous de nous former la sienne.

**Genre :** Ce chapitre est du genre : tout me saoule…

**Avertissement :** Le sujet a changé au fil de l'écriture, alors là je me suis arrêté sur le thème dépendance… Bon fuemr tue, je vous rappelle.

**Résumé :** Personne n'est transparent. Tout le monde à ses petits secrets. Ses peurs, ses hontes, elles leur appartiennent. Tous les jours, ils les supportent. Mais qu'elles sont-elles ? Est–ce que la triste histoire des gens vaut la peine de s'y attarder ?

**Victime :** Asuma

**Note :** Mmh ça faisait tout de même pas mal de temps, mais je suis quelque peu contrarié par un événement, donc je me défoule. Tout en restant calme bien sûr

Bonne lecture !

**Celui qui dépendait**

L'homme fit rouler son cure-dent entre ses lèvres. Non ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait arrêté de fumer, car comme tout le monde le sait : la cigarette tue. Non, c'était simplement trop fauché pour le moment pour s'en acheter un paquet. Alors, il avait adapté la mode cure-dent. Oui, car contrairement à une légende urbaine qui circulait, encore une, il allumait ses cigarettes et les fumaient. Mais il évitait de faire ça devant trop de témoins. Pas qu'il en ait honte, non, c'était qu'il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'entendre les offusqués se plaindre. Oui, se plaindre du fait que s'il voulait effectuer un suicide sur ses poumons, il pourrait éviter de les enfumer eux ! Alors il consommait ses cigarettes chez lui, résultat, l'odeur de tabac régnait dans son appartement.

Toi, tu les emmerdes tous ces cons qui parlent,

Tous ces cons qui te reprochent

D'être un accroc à la clope,

T'as envie de leur dire stop !

Et son appartement deux pièces qu'il payait la peau des fesses, parce que les loyers étaient trop chers. C'était la flambé des prix partout. Une sorte d'enchères pour savoir où montrait le prix le plus exorbitant. Il était monté haut le prix… Et ça grimpait encore… C'est pas avec les missions minables qu'il se coltinait qu'il paierait le loyer. Dés lors, il avait décidé de se contenter d'un paquet de clopes par mois. Mais il débutait à peine le mois que son paquet était vide… C'était peut-être du au fait qu'il en avait ras-le-bol. Ou peut-être pas…

On sait pas très bien pourquoi,

Mas on devient accro quoi !

C'est peu comme avec l'amour,

On en veut toujours.

Il devrait peut-être repeindre les murs de l'appartement pensait-il. Il fixait nonchalant le mur décrépi en face de lui. La peinture était jaune à l'origine, elle avait tourné cramoisie. Il se leva doucement, s'étira et observa à travers la fenêtre le paysage. Il sortit tranquillement sans intention précise. Juste pour passer le temps. Juste pour oublier ce vide un peu trop grand. Il fit rouler une nouvelle fois le cure-dent en soupirant. Vivement la fin du mois…

Pour les uns, y a les rires,

Pour les autres, y a les pleurs,

Mais, t'es quoi là dedans ?

Un fumeur ?

Il se laissa entraîner par la foule qui se mouvait. C'était une heure de pointe. Il entendait les éclats de voix, des bribes de conversation… Mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer dessus. Il entendit derrière lui :

- Asuma !

L'homme se retourna. Kurenai avança plus vite jusqu'à arriver à sa hauteur. Ils marchèrent du même pas. Il entendait la femme parler, mais il n'y prêtait guère attention. Il sentait cette odeur si familière…

Tu sais, on est tous dépendant,

Que ce soit d'humains ou d'êtres vivants,

Mais toi tu fais mener par un bout de papier

Laquelle à la morgue va t'emmener !

L'odeur de la fumée. Il se rappelait avec frustration de la première bouffée de la première cigarette du paquet… Elle avait ce goût étrange. Celui apaisant. Puis les autres bouffés suivaient, puis aussi les cigarettes, on les enchaînait vite, surtout quand on s'ennuyait, et Asuma avait tendance à s'ennuyer. Et on jetait un regard sur le paquet en écrasant le mégot contre la table à ses côtés… Et on se rendait compte que c'était le dernier mégot… La dernière cigarette du paquet… Et on balançait le paquet, un air las sur le visage. Il avait encore passé son après-midi à fumer. Il s'était contenté de la fumer mécaniquement. Le regard vide à ressasser ses pensés.

Qu'on on fume une clope on y pense pas,

Quand le paquet est vide c'est plus grave que ça,

Que tu le veuille ou pas

T'es vachement accro à ça.

Peut-être qu'il pleuvait ? Il ne savait pas. Seul cette odeur l'obsédait… Tellement familière à ses narines. Peut-être qu'on était l'après-midi ou peut-être qu'on était le matin ? Peut-être qu'on était en hiver ou peut-être qu'on était en été ? Peut-être qu'il était à Konoha ? Peut-être qu'il était autre part ? Il ne savait pas…

Y a plus rien qui existe,

Le beau temps et tout ça : exit

Tu sais plus où t'en ai,

C'est pas vrai ?

- Asuma, tu m'écoutes ?

Non, Asuma ne l'écoutait pas. Il lui lança un sourire contrit. Kurenai le regarda sévèrement. Elle remarqua :

- Tu es diffèrent aujourd'hui… tu as un problème ?

L'homme fit rouler son cure-dent entre ses lèvres encore. Il secoua la tête en signe de négation. La jeune femme le fixa un moment puis haussant les épaules elle reprit. Mais déjà Asuma ne l'écoutait plus…

Vie sociale contrariée,

Juste pour de la fumée

Un truc comme du vent,

Y a que toi qui le sens…

L'odeur de fumé s'était dissipé. Enfin, il en avait l'impression. Peut-être qu'il n'y avait jamais eu d'odeur de fumée de toutes façons. Il fit rouler le cure–dent encore une fois. Le regard vague ainsi que les maisons dans les poches. Kurenai avait cessé de parler. Elle tourna brusquement sans un mot. Elle devait être furieuse. Sa silhouette s'éloigna dans la foule. Asuma continua à marcher, sans réaction.

Je crois qu'elle t'en veux,

Pas beaucoup, juste un peu,

Mais ça te sape le moral

C'est pas un bon total...

Il s'arrêta reconnaissant une enseigne qu'il connaissait bien. Il y entra sans tarder, le moral au plus bas.

Moi j'ai souvent pas eu le moral,

Mais je sais pas trop de quoi je parle,

Je préfère pas m'avancer

Je pourrai te blesser.

Il acheta son paquet de clope et alluma la première cigarette…

Tout redevint normal, derrière l'écran de fumé où il était…

Oui tout était normal…

La normalité ou tu te planque,

Cette foutue normalité qui te hante,

Tu pourrais essayer de t'arrêter,

Mais tu continue à fumer…

J'approuve le criant à tue tête :

Oh que la vie est belle !

**Fin !**

L'auteur (observant le chapitre) :

- La petitesse du texte équivaut à sa nullité… Je ne connaissais pas grand chose de la dépendance, mais j'avais envie d'écrire alors je me suis lancé…

Asuma (fouillant ses poches, désespéré) :

- Plus... Plus cigarettes !

L'auteur (fouillant ses propres poches) :

- Attends, je crois qu'il me reste du chocolat !

Asuma (tremblotant) :

- Cigarettes ? Cigarettes ?

L'auteur (étonné) :

- Attends je suis sûr d'avoir des cigarettes en chocolat…

Asuma (hurlant) :

- Cigarettes !

L'auteur (tombant à terre) :

- Oh non.. je crois que je les ai toutes mangés ! Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnn !

Asuma (hurlant de désespoir) :

- Ciggarrrettte !

L'auteur (tremblotant) :

-Plus chocolat…

Asuma (tremblotant) :

- Cigarette…

L'auteur n'étant pas en état de demander des reviews, ce communiqué a été écrit. Auriez vous la gentillesse d'envoyer des reviews ? L'auteur signifie qu'il voudrait aussi des chocolats… Asuma dit qu'il aimerait des cigarettes… Moi personnellement je voudrai bien des bonbons à la menthe .


	7. Celle qui fermait les yeux

**Titre :** Oh que la vie est belle !

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Mais ma chambre est déjà assez bordélique comme ça, pas la peine d'en rajouter…

**Genre :** amour hétéro, allusions à un autre… on dirait un épisode d'amour gloire et beauté…

**Avertissement :** Alors, cœur émietté passé votre chemin, j'ai pas envie de vous déprimer encore plus…

**Résumé :** Personne n'est transparent. Tout le monde à ses petits secrets. Ses peurs, ses hontes, elles leur appartiennent. Tous les jours, ils les supportent. Mais qu'elles sont-elles ? Est–ce que la triste histoire des gens vaut la peine de s'y attarder ?

**Victime :** Sakura

**Note :** Un bonbon rose qui se promenait, oups dans la casserole il est tombé ! ça fera de l'eau parfumé (ceci est d'une débilité hors pair) Bon j'avais eu cette idée au début de cette fic, alors je m'exécute maintenant. ( et en passant je m'en excuse...)

Bonne lecture !

**Celle qui fermait les yeux **

Une jeune fille aux cheveux roses bailla doucement. Elle n'aurait jamais du proposer son aide à Tsunade… Elle en avait profité pour aller faire un tour au casino du coin et la laisser seule face à une immense pile de paperasse… Bon, elle avait terminé après de longues heures d'efforts, mais elle avait terminé. Un exploit en soi ! Du moins, elle se disait que c'était un miracle qu'elle ait pu finir à temps. Comme d'habitude de toutes façons…

Le quotidien,

Ça nous va si bien,

Pas de surprise,

Pas de hantise…

Sakura Haruno, jeune fille de son état se leva paisible. Le sentiment du travail accompli, elle quitta le bureau, n'oubliant pas de saluer Shizune au passage. Elle quitta le bâtiment administratif et descendit dans les rues de Konoha. Elle s'arrêta scrutant les environs. Et un faible sourire éclaira son visage tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers son petit ami… Petit ami qui avait du l'attendre depuis un long moment. Mais Sakura ne s'en souciait guère. Il l'aurait attendu des années s'il avait du. Il était du genre dévoué. Presque un chien fidèle. Des fois, la ressemblance était flagrante. Il n'était qu'un jeune chien dans son esprit… Contrairement à l'autre, lui, il était plutôt du genre loup à apprivoiser… Mais le comparer à un animal était déjà un déshonneur pour lui en soi… Ils étaient tous les deux différents… Et c'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle préférait cet autre…

Rien avoir avec lui,

Tout le monde avait compris,

Pour lui pas la peine de s'inquiéter,

Il était déjà à tes pieds…

- Bonjour Lee-kun…

Sa voix était chaleureuse. Mais elle ne l'était pas tant que ça. Une sorte de chaud et froid… Comme si elle avait espéré autre chose. L'autre garçon lui répondit avec un sourire digne de sa jeunesse foudroyante. La jeune fille rit un peu… Pas plus que ça… Elle le regardait à peine, ne préférant pas s'attarder. Elle avait le regard un peu terne. Elle détourna les yeux et les posa sur les dalles à ses pieds. Ça valait mieux ainsi de les regarder. Petits carrés emboîtés qui résonnaient sous les pas. Elle essayait de se fasciner pour eux. Comme pour oublier sa présence à lui. Faire comme il n'existait pas…

La vie est terne et sans saveurs,

Ton sourire sans joie ni bonheur,

On aurait dit que tu l'aimais pas,

Mais on raconte des fois n'importe quoi…

Le garçon s'approcha maladroit, mu par la timidité qui le prenait parfois… Par de la pudeur peut-être. Il se pencha tout de même doucement et l'embrassa. La jeune fille ferma les yeux, doucement elle glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux du garçon. Elle les imaginait un peu plus rebelles sous ses doigts. Elle imaginait les mains sur ses hanches un peu plus possessives, un peu moins douces. Elle s'imaginait d'autres lèvres contre les siennes. Un autre corps contre le sien…. Elle s'imaginait quelqu'un d'autre tout simplement… Et quand les lèvres s'éloignèrent, elle garda les yeux fermés. Juste pour s'imaginer quelqu'un d'autre lui souriant… Un sourire suffisant… Juste pour elle.

Quand tu l'embrasse, c'est pas lui,

Quand il t'enlace, c'est pas lui.

Comme pour un rêve d'un soir,

Tu te réinvente une histoire…

Et quand, elle ouvrit les yeux et qu'elle rencontra son sourire timide et ses joues rougissantes. Elle était déçue… Horriblement déçue. Mais elle fit l'air de rien. Pour ne pas blesser son petit ami. Elle s'en voulait quelque fois d'être déçue. Elle s'en voulait à chaque fois d'avoir espéré un tant soit peu. Mais elle ne s'en voulait jamais de l'imaginer quand elle fermait les yeux. Parce que c'est tout ce qui lui restait de ses rêves. Parce que c'était son petit moment de bonheur… Tellement éphémère…

Il y a un espoir sous tes paupière,

Un espoir si éphémère,

Qui te fait sûrement mal,

Je sais pas si c'est normal…

Cette situation était mieux. C'est toujours mieux. Naruto lui avait dit. Ino lui avait dit. Kakashi lui avait dit. Même Neiji lui avait dit… Alors si tout le monde le disait… C'était que c'était mieux ainsi. Elle avait eut raison d'accepter de sortir avec Lee. C'était un gentil garçon… Oui un gentil garçon… Il l'aimait sincèrement. Il la respectait. Il prenait soin d'elle. Il était toujours là, toujours à l'aider, à l'écouter, à la protéger… Que demander de plus ? Ou qui demander tout simplement ?

T'as régi ta vie comme ils l'ont voulu,

Ils l'ont dit et t'y as cru,

Mais au fond tu voulais quoi ?

Mentir comme ça ?

Elle lui pris le bras et emmêla ses doigts au sien. Elle eut un léger sourire aux lèvres. Ils commencèrent à avancer, tout doucement. Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule. Et comme d'habitude, elle ferma les yeux. Elle se promenait alors dans une autre rue, au bras de quelqu'un d'autre. Avec ses rêves qui la hantaient. Et ces foutus espoirs qui la prenaient. Ça pouvait sembler pitoyable d'agir ainsi. Mais elle ne savait faire que ça. Elle n'avait pas la force de se détacher de son bras. Elle n'avait pas la force de lui dire la vérité. Parce que ça lui ferait sûrement mal… Lee serait horriblement triste. Alors pour le bien de Lee, elle fera semblant… Pour le bien de Lee bien sûr…C'était plus facile comme ça… S'imaginer autre part… Avec quelqu'un d'autre… Et faire semblant… Dans son bonheur imaginaire…

T'en as pas marre de rêver ?

Basta les princes et autres contes de fés !

Tu dis que c'est mieux comme ça ?

Mais t'y crois même pas !

Et peut-être qu'il le savait, non ? Que derrière ces paupières closes, tu te l'imaginait. Ce traître, ce vendu… Mais il ne disait rien. Il était un gentil garçon de toutes façons. Puis il devait tirer profit de cette situation, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi serait-il malheureux ? Tu étais là près de lui… C'était ce qu'il avait toujours désiré. Il était ton petit ami. Il pouvait t'embrasser. Te prendre dans ses bras. Se promener dans les rues toi à ton bras. Mais peut-être qu'il aurait voulu autre chose… Ton amour par exemple ? Et toi qui te dit si près, sans t'en rendre compte tu étais loin… Si loin… Et il aura beau essayer, il ne te rattrapera pas… Parce qu'il y avait bien longtemps qu'il avait abandonné… Parce que lui, Rock Lee ne pourra pas battre Uchiwa Sasuke de cette façon…

C'est un bon garçon,

Mais tu ne fais pas attention,

Il n'y a que cet autre dans ta tête,

Celui qui t'as réduit en miettes…

Une étoile filante passa dans le ciel, mais tu ne le vis pas. Les arbres portant ton nom étaient en fleurs, mais tu ne les vis pas. La lune était pleine mais tu ne la vis pas. Une flopée d'oiseaux s'envola dans le ciel, mais tu ne les vis pas… Tu avais les yeux fermés… Comme toujours. Toi, tu voyais un autre ciel… Peut-être que les arbres étaient morts autour de vous ? Peut-être que tout était mort autour de vous ? Mais comment je pourrai savoir ? Tu ne regardais pas autour de vous. Peut-être qu'il pleuvait ? Peut-être qu'il se resserrait contre toi râlant contre la pluie ? Peut-être qu'il posait son manteau sur tes épaules pour te protéger ? Et là tu pourrais me répondre, parce que c'était lui... Ce lui si imaginaire…

Planques-toi derrière tes histoires,

Où t'aura une belle maison,

T'as l'air de le savoir,

Que la vie est pourrie de toutes façons…

Tu t'imaginais son odeur à peu près. Tu t'imaginais sa main forte dans la tienne. Cette main pleine de force dans la tienne. Tu t'imaginais ses yeux posés sur toi. Ses yeux où dansaient des sharigans enflammés plein d'une belle puissance. Et il t'aimais par son regard. Et il t'aimais, il t'aimais… En tout cas tu en avais l'impression… Tu t'imaginais, tu t'imaginais… Et déjà tu te perdais entre rêve et réalité…

Tu sais pas trop pourquoi tu l'aime,

Pourquoi lui en vaut la peine,

Tu le réinvente trop parfait,

Comme s'il t'appartenait…

Lee s'arrêta, tu ouvris les yeux doucement comme sortant d'un rêve bien agréable. Tu te détacha de son bras doucement. Grimaçant légèrement devant son pull vert, il n'avait pas mis sa combinaison, un miracle en soi. Peut-être parce que tu lui avais demandé expressément ?

- Tu devrai changer de couleur de pull le bleu ça serait bien… Oui le bleu super ! Puis la coupe au bol, c'est pas le mieux, tu devrais peut-être te les recouper ? … Puis aussi…

Tu veux le changer,

Tout le monde avait remarqué,

Tu veux qu'il lui ressemble,

Pour plus fermer les yeux, il me semble…

Il écouta tes remarques. L'air contrit et gêné. Il t'avait déçu encore une fois. Ça semblait une habitude chez lui. Soudain elle s'arrêta pour bailler. Elle frotta doucement ses yeux. Elle était fatiguée de sa journée. Il lui dit de rentrer et qu'il se faisait tard. Elle lui sourit doucement. Elle s'approcha pour l'embrasser, les yeux clos comme à son habitude. Puis elle se retourna vers chez elle, en passant la porte elle murmura :

-Bonne nuit… Sasuke…

Il n'a pas du faire attention,

Ça serait trop con,

Ça lui ferait mal, sûrement,

Comme t'as déjà mal, assurément.

Couchée dans ton lit, tu fermes encore les yeux. Sous tes paupières closes, il te tend la main avec son sourire. Et toi, tu l'attrape et doucement il t'emmène dans ce monde qui t'es si cher… Ce monde imaginaire…

J'ai vécu dans mes illusions,

Ces jolies choses sortant de mon imagination,

Mais le bonheur n'est pas là bas,

Il est sur Terre, ici bas…

Peut-être qu'un jour t'auras le courage d'ouvrir les yeux…

Et là ce sera un jour merveilleux…

On m'a dit une fois,

Qu'on était heureux dans nos illusions,

On m'a pris pour un con,

Personne n'est heureux comme ça…

Oui, je le hurle sans discontinuer :

Oh que la vie est belle !

**Fin !**

L'auteur (souriant) :

- Oui, c'est pas digne d'une ovation, mais j'ai fais de mon mieux comme d'habitude. Puis j'ai essayé de ne pas trop me défouler sur Sakura comme même…

Sakura (septique) :

- Je dois te remercier ?

L'auteur (continuant) :

- Parce que je pourrai bien me défouler dans la deuxième partie avec comme victime : Lee !

Lee (s'inclinant) :

- Je suis honoré que vous m'ayez choisi ! Ma fougueuse jeunesse est à votre service !

L'auteur (larmes aux yeux) :

- Oh ! C'est la première fois qu'on est content de participer à cette fic ! C'est tellement gentil Lee-chan ! Pour la peine, je vais…

Lee (plein d'espoir) :

- Me faire moins souffrir que les autres ?

L'auteur (souriant sadiquement) :

- Te faire souffrir encore plus ! Mouahahah !

Lee (tremblotant) :

- Au secours…

L'auteur (suffoquant) :

- Mouah koff kofff… foutu mal de gorges… Reviews ?


End file.
